


Love Letters

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: Your boyfriend Frankie Morales is sent off for active duty for the first time. Missing him greatly you two keep in contact via letters you dub as “love letters” until he arrives home.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 3





	Love Letters

Today was the day you had been dreading since he enlisted. You knew at some point he’d get called out for active duty but you didn’t think it’d be this soon. You made it through the months of him being gone for basic training, you can make it through this, you assure yourself. You sat with him and his best friend Santiago in the airport waiting for their flight. There were other soldiers sitting around in neighboring chairs, waiting on the same flight. You wondered if any of them would be joining the boys mission. The wait for the flight to arrive wasn’t long but it felt like hours thanks to your nerves. Standing up when called you followed them to the door, holding back your tears.   
Santiago gives you a quick hug and pat on the back. “We’ll be okay and back before you know it.” He assures you.   
Frankie steps up once Santiago steps away and makes his way to the door, boarding the plane. He wraps his arms around you in a tight hug. His hand smooths over your hair before gently cupping the back of your skull. “We’ll be back soon hermosa. I promise.” He pulls away a bit to look you in the eyes. “As soon as we are at our station I will be sure to write to you. And I will keep you updated with anything and everything. I love you.” He says placing a kiss to your lips.  
“I love you too Frankie. Please be safe and come back to me. Soon.” You say kissing him back, tears dropping from your eyes..   
“I will.” He nods and wipes your tears away. “Keep this safe in the meantime and to remember me.” He pulls his baseball cap off his head and places it on your own. He places another quick kiss to your lips before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading onto the plane.   
You wipe your tears away as you watch the plane take off. You know it will be awhile till you see him again but you pray that both him and Santiago come back safe.   
Two weeks had passed since the boys left and no word. You had hoped they arrived safely and were still safe for who knew what mission work they were having to do. The apartment was lonely without Frankie there to keep you company. You missed him greatly. You wanted to write to him but couldn’t until he wrote to you providing you the information of where he was based to send letters back to. Hoping to hear from him soon you went about your day to meet up with Santiago’s sister. The walk to the local coffee shop wasn’t long and you were immediately greeted by Maria sitting at a table outside.  
“Hey! I got your usual for you already.” She says gesturing to the drink sitting in front of her.  
“Thanks Maria.” You say sitting down. “Hey, have you heard from Santiago at all?” You frown slightly.  
“Actually that’s what I was going to tell you. I just got a letter from him today. He wrote to me informing of where they are stationed and such. Did you get one from Frankie?” She asks.   
“Not yet but, hopefully one arrived in the mail. It hadn’t come yet when I left.” You smile and continue your conversation with her about other things until the sun starts to set. Informing her you should get heading home you both part your ways and agree to keep in contact. You arrive home and immediately check your mailbox. Bill, bill, newspaper, flyer, and finally… a letter addressed from “Spc. Francisco Morales”. You squee in excitement and run back inside, throwing the rest of the mail down onto the entryway table before you crash on the sofa and rip open the letter from Frankie. 

“Hermosa,   
I hope all is well with you. We just settled into our camp a few days ago and I finally have time to sit down and write to you. I can’t say where we are stationed but know I am safe. We don’t have much work going on for us right now but, I can assume we will soon. Funny enough I seem to be the most important one here in the squadron since I can pilot. Not much has happened aside from getting our camp set up and getting to know our fellow squad members. Three of them are actually from within our area which is cool. Their names are Tom, Benjamin and William. Santiago and I have gotten to know them quite well. Also Santiago is doing well too. Same old goofball as usual. That’s about all the information I got for you now. Let me know how things are going back home. I hope to hear from you soon cariño. I love and miss you.  
Frankie”

You smiled and clutched the letter to your chest, happy to finally hear from him and know he was safe. You jumped up from the sofa and ran down the hall to your home office. Plopping in the chair you grabbed a piece of paper out of the printer and a pen from the pen holder. You started to write quickly.

“Frankie,  
Everything is well here. It’s just very lonely. I miss you so much everyday and can’t wait for you to be home. I know it’s only been two weeks but it’s already felt like forever. I met up with Maria today for coffee, we both plan to keep in contact to help each other get through both you and Santi being gone. It’s nice to know I am not alone through all of this. I am glad to hear you and Santi found some new friends who happen to be locally home based, that’s great. I hope wherever you are stationed isn’t too bad and fairly comfortable. I know there is always a risk of being stationed somewhere shitty. Please keep in touch with me on how things go. I am constantly worrying about you. I love you so much and hope to see you again soon.  
Y/N”

You folded the letter up and placed it into an envelope, addressing it back to the address provided to you from his. You sealed up and ran it out to the mailbox for the mailman to take tomorrow. Once back inside you plopped down on the sofa again and let the tears fall. You were so happy to hear from him and know he was safe but you’d be lying if it didn’t make you miss him more. You wished he was here, wrapping you in his arms but, that wasn’t the case. It sadly wouldn’t be the case for a while and you knew that. You sighed and wiped the tears away. At least you can still write letters to him to keep in contact. You’ll make sure to write him back immediately and send him care packages whenever you can to show him you love him and are thinking of him until he finally returns. Love letters. Your letters can be considered that, writing to each other like in the old times. You giggle at the thought. Yes, love letters to your soldier. It’s only been one letter and yours hasn’t even been sent yet but, you can’t contain your excitement to hear back from him already.


End file.
